The present invention relates to a system for depositing cells on an analysis plate.
In order to screen or diagnose lesions, cell samples are taken and are placed in suspension so that they can be analysed.
Generally, these samples can be taken using specific brushes, needles or any other appropriate means and are then introduced into a bottle containing a cell fixing agent so that the cells which have been removed are fixed by the fixing agent and form a suspension therewith.
The cells must then be deposited on an analysis plate.
Various deposition methods and systems for this type of application are already known from the prior art.
In this manner, for example, centrifuging means and filtering means have been used to obtain this cell deposit on the plate.
However, such means are relatively complex, bulky, costly and are not very easy to use.
The deposit of the cells can also be obtained by means of a simple decantation operation.
In this instance, the cell suspension comprising the cell fixing agent and the cells is poured into a receiving chamber which is positioned above the analysis plate and whose base is open and extends opposite a cell depositing zone of the analysis plate.
The cells are deposited progressively on the plate, then the fixing agent is withdrawn from the chamber.
However, it will be appreciated that this operation which involves removing the fixing agent without moving the cells is very long and complex.
In order to overcome these problems, document FR-A-2 792 333 proposes a system for depositing cells on an analysis plate, the cells being contained in a cell suspension which comprises a cell fixing agent and the cells, the suspension being poured into a receiving chamber which is positioned above the analysis plate and whose base is open and extends opposite a cell depositing zone of the analysis plate. According to this system, the base of the chamber is in fluid communication with a material for absorbing the fixing agent in order to progressively absorb it and to allow a homogeneous deposit of the cells on the cell depositing zone of the analysis plate.
When used, however, such a system also had a given number of disadvantages, in particular with respect to the time required for the absorption of the fixing agent and therefore the deposit of the cells on the analysis plate.
The object of the invention is therefore to overcome these problems.